


On My Mind

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Rivalry, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, playground antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean and the reader are both hunters and do not get on. But as it turns out, it's a little more complex than just "not liking each other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

You hadn't expected to see one of the Winchesters in the bar, and it wasn't even the one you got along with. Nope, it was Dean. Mr Swagger. Mr I'm-a-better-hunter-than-you, _sweetheart_. The man, honest to god, infuriated you. And here he was, probably about to muscle in on the hunt you'd been working for days.

'Y/N!' He called, walking over to your table, those stupid bow legs of his just accentuating his swagger. God, he was so cocky. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

'Dean.' You replied coolly, picking up your beer. 'Hunt is taken care of. You don't need to be here.'

'Why so cold, sweetheart?' He grinned, sliding onto the stool opposite you. 'Can't we hunt the same thing?'

'You know I work alone.'

His grin only widened as he raised his beer and tipped it in your direction. 'But you've figured out it's not the ghost they all think it is right? It's not Jebediah.'

You rolled your eyes so fast, you might have given yourself whiplash. 'Of course. It's his wife. Just gotta burn the bones. So I do _not_ need any help.'

Dean nodded. 'Figured out where she's planted yet?'

'I've narrowed it down.' He looked expectant and you scowled. 'Not about to share that information with you.'

'So, you're just hanging out here because...?'

'Because none of your fucking business, that's why.'

'Riiiight.' He dragged the word out, looking around. 'Well. If you need any help, just call me.' He winked. 'Try not to break a nail, darlin'.'

He waltzed off, and your hand clutched your bottle of beer to the point you thought it might shatter. With an angry growl, you slammed the bottle down, before grabbing your coat and storming from the bar, ignoring the stares from other patrons.

There was a reason you'd been waiting in the bar, and it was purely to kill time until it was dark enough to carry out your hunt without attracting unwanted attention. You hadn't been expecting Dean fucking Winchester to turn up and butt his nose in.

Despite how cute his nose was.

'Ugh!' Your exclamation echoed around the parking lot as you stomped to your car, opening the door and climbing in, shutting the door with force behind you. As you placed your hands on the steering wheel, gazing up at the purple and pink sky, you saw the Impala parked ahead of you. Goddamn muscle car was as cocky as its owner.

Putting your car into reverse, you pulled away, making your way across town to the place that Mrs Jebediah was buried. It was a local cemetery, and you were hoping it would be a quick salt and burn, before you could head over to the courthouse and make sure everything was clear.

Of course, it wasn't dark yet, and digging up a grave when someone could see wasn't on your list of things to do.

So, you waited, watching the sky darken, checking your phone every five minutes, silently seething over Dean's appearance on _your_ hunt. Why the hell had he come here? And why wasn't his brother with him? At least Sam would always diffuse the tension between you – hell, he'd had to step between you the last time when you'd threatened to put out Dean's lights.

You weren't even sure what made you so mad at him. The way he called you “sweetheart”, or “baby”, that was annoying. He treated you like a little girl, like you weren't capable of hunting. It was so, so...argh. There wasn't even a word for how angry Dean made you.

When the sky had finally blackened, you climbed from the car with your gear, making your way through the cemetery to the gravesite, shovel in hand. Making the first hole, you focused all your anger at Dean on the job at hand, cursing and muttering the whole time.

The rumble of the Impala made you paused and look up, exasperation on your face as the engine cut out and a few minutes later, Dean walked into view, a shovel in his hand and a can of gas in the other.

'We need to stop running into each other like this.' His smirk made your hands flex around the shovel and you wondered how long it would be before someone found his unconscious body if you hit him with it.

'I told you I had it.' You ground out, returning to digging. Keep your hands busy and maybe you wouldn't throttle him. 'Get lost.'

'You're so mean to me.' He mumbled, dropping the can of gas. 'I know digging graves up is hard work. Let me help.'

'I don't _need_ your help, Winchester.'

'Oh, so we're on last names now?' Dean's grin was bright in the darkness. 'Come on, Y/N. Many hands make light work and all that.'

'Get lost.' You repeated, hitting the dirt with the shovel, frowning as it connected with something hard. The coffin. 'Bingo. Told you I could do it.' You looked up with a smug smile, and Dean rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah. Never said you couldn't. Was just offering my help.'

'And I don't need it.' You said, continuing to expose the grave. He watched, not lifting a finger, as you threw the shovel down, struggling with the lid of the heavy wooden casket.

'You sure about that?' He said, and you glared at him, finally getting the leverage you needed and the lid came free, slamming against the edge of the grave as you looked triumphant. Dean clapped slowly, and the urge to hit him became stronger. 'Well done. I guess we can...shit, look out!'

Mrs Jebediah appeared behind you, her ghostly form of a rotting corpse snarling and swiping at you. You went flying before you could react, grunting as you hit a tombstone hard. Apparently opening her grave had drawn her from her hauntings at the courthouse.

At least that saved you a trip afterwards?

Pushing yourself up, you saw Dean swipe at her with a tyre iron, but she flickered out of sight before he could connect, only to reappear behind him and grab him in a fierce chokehold. He spluttered, the tyre iron hitting the deck, and you scrambled forwards.

Your hands wrapped around the gas cannister he'd brought, splashing it all over the bones in the coffin, and Mrs Jebediah screeched loudly, as you flung the salt to follow it. Holding up a match, you were about to swipe it as she dropped Dean and came for you.

Her cold hands wrapped around your throat, and you grasped at them, squeaking in pain, her menacing eyes focused on yours as she choked you harder. You felt the edges of your vision darken, and your feet kicked, desperate to free yourself, when she burst into flames with a scream. You hit the floor, straight onto your ass, reaching for your throat as you looked over at the now burning grave, Dean stood, illuminated by the flames.

'And you didn't need my help.' He said, raising an eyebrow in your direction.

'I had it!' You shouted, getting to your feet and stomping over to grab your shovel. 'Jeez, you think you're all it, Dean.'

'Look, she snuck up on you, it happens to the best of us, sweetheart.'

' _Stop fucking calling me that!'_ You screamed, fists clenching at your sides, around the shovel. 'You march in here, all swagger, all knowing, fucking best hunter there is bullshit and god, you _piss me off_.' He looked shocked at your outburst. 'Every since I _met_ you, I've wanted to, ugh, I've wanted to -'

Dean cut you off, stepping closer, the flames lighting up his handsome face. 'Want to what, _sweetheart_?'

'I've wanted to -'

'Come on then!' He shouted, and something in your mind snapped.

You lunged for him, knocking him to the ground as your shovel was discarded once more, your hands fisted in his shirt, and your...mouth attached to his. Both of you were moaning into the other, and you ground down on his obvious arousal.

Well.

That wasn't how you saw that going.

*****

It was a rush to get back to the motel you'd been staying at, taking the decision to leave your battered old car at the graveyard. No sooner were you through the door to your room, than Dean's hands were on your body again, hoisting you up to wrap around his waist. He slammed you into the nearest wall, his mouth seizing yours roughly.

'Fuck, knew you'd be this hot to touch.' He grinned, his hands squeezing your thighs as he held you up.

'Shut up.' You grunted. 'Just touch me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' His mouth returned to yours, and your tongues thrust together as you fought for dominance. His hands clutched at your thighs and ass, as yours tangled in his hair, tugging gently.

Dropping your legs to the floor, you placed your hands on his chest, pushing him backwards roughly, and he stumbled, hitting the kitchenette counter, the look of shock on his face pleasing you. You marched over, grabbing his jeans and unbuttoning them roughly.

'Hey, whoa, easy on the goods.' He said, grabbing your hands with his.

'Want me to suck your cock or not?' You asked, and he contemplated it for half a second before cocking his head to the side and releasing his grip. You proceeded to pull his pants down, his boxers going with them, his cock springing free into the cool motel air and he groaned. You knelt, your heels digging into your ass as you wrapped your fingers around his length, slowly pumping him. 'Not bad.'

'Hey.' Dean objected, before groaning loudly as you licked his tip, tasting his precum. 'Fuck.'

You took him into your mouth, about an inch of the way, before drawing back and looking up at him, your hand still around his width. 'You like that?'

'Fuck, yes.' He hissed, reaching for you again, but you stayed out of his range. He took the hint, watching as you moved back towards him, finally taking his entire length into your mouth, relishing the pleasure-filled mewl he released. As you pulled back, bobbing on his cock enthusiastically, you felt his hands take hold of your head, but you didn't object. He kept his hold light, his thumbs brushing through your hair as you continued to suck his cock, your fingers caressing the base of it and trailing down over his sac. 'Fucking...jeez...oh fuck...'

You pulled back, looking up at him. 'You got a dirty mouth, Winchester.'

He stared at you, before his eyes narrowed and he yanked you up, making you yelp. You found yourself propelled backwards towards the bed, his hands tearing at your and his clothes as he went. Your shirt hit the floor, followed by your bra, as he kicked off his boots and jeans. When your legs smacked into the mattress, you stumbled, falling backwards. Dean followed your momentum, landing on you but holding his weight off with one arm, grinning down at you as his cock trailed over your jeans, leaving moisture in its wake.

'Wanna sass me some more?' He asked, pulling at your jeans, unfastening them and sliding his hand inside. Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside you roughly, making you cry out, your hands clutching at his arm as he sought out the sweet spot inside. 'Or would you rather come for me?'

'Dean...'

'That's it, _sweetheart_. Say my name.'

'Dean.' You rasped, feeling your orgasm fast approaching, dragging you over the edge into the abyss. Your hips gyrated on his hand, and he smiled, watching you fall apart on him. 'Dean.'

He pulled his hand free, licking all traces of your essence from his skin, smiling as he did so. You let your bliss fade, before taking advantage of his distraction to slam the heel of your palm into his shoulder, flipping him over. You stood up, pushing your jeans down and kicking your boots off, keeping your eyes on him as he watched you from the mattress.

'Dean.' You ground out, straddling him, brushing your wet slit along his hard cock, making it twitch and bounce as he groaned loudly. 'You don't like me calling you _Winchester_.'

'You don't like me calling you _sweetheart_.' He responded. 'And I love hearing my name on your lips.'

You smiled, letting your fingers walk over his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as you rubbed against his cock, pinned between your bodies. 'You do, huh?' He nodded, watching you warily, his fingers itching to touch you. 'You want me to scream for you, _Dean_?' Another nod. 'Hmmm. I think I want _you_ to scream for _me.'_ Raising your hips off of him, you felt his tip touch your entrance, before sinking down and taking him into your body in one long stroke. His neck arched, his eyes closing and the satisfying groan encouraged you to start moving immediately.

'Fuck, you're wet.' He mumbled, feeling you clench around him. You responded with a small cry as he jutted his hips upwards, driving himself deeper into you. 'Felt like heaven, you coming on my fingers.' His eyes locked with yours as you kept riding him, his legs dangling off of the edge of the bed. 'Bet it's gonna feel better when you come on my cock.'

'Do you always...' You gasped as he moved again, his hands moving from the bed to your hips, sliding upwards to fondle your breasts. 'Talk this much?'

'It's a bad habit.' He shrugged, and you growled, doubling your efforts. You could feel your climax coming, and closed your eyes, focusing on the feeling of his cock moving in and out of you, your ass connecting with his thighs on every impact.

Dean seizing the opportunity and flipped you, earning himself a squeal of surprise, but managing to keep himself locked in your slick channel until you were pinned below him. 'You're gonna be coming on my tongue later.' He promised, his voice low and almost primal. 'Knew you were feisty, Y/N, but fuck...' His mouth clashed with yours and you objected for a split second before giving in. 'You're like a dream come true. Never imagined it would be like this.'

You gasped for air, as he pulled your right leg up, hooking his arm underneath it, before he started to move again, long purposeful strokes into your body. Your half spent orgasm from before welled up again, and he kept his eyes on your face, carefully tracking every single change in your expression.

'You're fucking beautiful.' He muttered. 'Always wanted you. Every time you came at me, I knew, it was there, just beneath the surface. Thought about you. Constantly. You were always on my mind.' He smirked, and you cried out as he gave a harsh thrust. 'That's why when Sam saw this hunt, I knew I had to come see if it was you. Had to find you.' He groaned as your pussy fluttered around him.

'You...uh....you never liked me.' You gasped out, clutching at his shoulders as your orgasm overtook you, and his face lowered to your ear.

'Lies. You felt it. Thin line between love and hate, sweetheart.' He nipped at your neck. 'Now, come for me.'

You couldn't help but obey, your cunt contracting as you screamed your pleasure to the motel room, holding onto the man you'd previously hated with everything you were worth.

You weren't sure what you felt for him now.

'Fuck. Yes.' He grunted, pulling your other leg up, driving into you with more force, drawing out every single drop of your climax before his took him, his growl reverberating through your body as he filled you up with his come. 'Fuck, yes, take it, sweetheart.'

You screamed again, throwing your head back as he collapsed on top of you, his hips still moving, come dripping down your thighs onto the bedspread as he kept pumping. Both of you were panting, clutching at each other, until your respective orgasms were over.

Looking up into his green eyes, you smirked. 'Always on your mind, huh?'

He kissed your nose, his fingers releasing you from his grip as he pulled back. 'You have no idea.'

 


End file.
